mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 7
Gameplay Mechanics in Mafia III describes gameplay features in Mafia III. Description Information coming soon. Game Time One in-game day is equal to about one hour of uninterrupted gameplay. Time spent in the pause menu, cutscenes and mission scripted time changes may effect this. Kickback is paid 24 in-game hours from the time you last collected it. Map and Waypoints *Distance is in meters. Intel View Intel View allows Lincoln to exploit his situational awareness. Entering Intel View highlights every enemy you’ve spotted in red, even when they're behind walls. These enemy will also be displayed as red blips on the mini-map in or out of Intel View. Wiretapping an area's junction box will also highlight all nearby enemies regardless if they've been already spotted or not. You will also receive vital information, such as locations of health, weapon and armor lockers, collectibles, entry points, and good sniper positions. A wiretapped Intel View also labels enemy targets if they are Sentries or a special target. The Enemy Sentries and Reinforcements Most enemy territories will contain one or more Sentries. These men are lookouts who will call in reinforcements if they spot Lincoln in the area they're patrolling. It is advisable to neutralize a sentry by either killing him or cutting the phone lines through the Operator perk before he has a chance to call in reinforcements. If reinforcements are called, they'll arrive quickly and typically consist of two cars with four men each. These reinforcements are specifically trained in taking out enemy infiltrators and are therefor stronger and much more aggressive than the standard foe. They will charge at Lincoln from multiple angles and even climb over fences or obstacles to reach him. Enemy Respawns Enemies will respawn almost immediately if the area is left before the objective is completed. Even straying too far away while exploring an area for nearby collectibles or other items may trigger previously cleared area to repopulate with new enemies. Police Openly engaging in battle on the streets of New Bordeaux may attract the unwanted attention of the Police. Police response time depends on the district you're in, but once engaged they're quick to send in reinforcements and are more deadly than the enemies you face otherwise. Civilians may also call the police if they witness Lincoln commit a crime, display a firearm or when engaged in combat even if he has no weapon equipped. Police Zones The police may be called off and will even ignore crime for short periods of time by using the Police Dispatcher perk. The amount of time and level of police zone that can be cleared depends on the perks current level. Blue police zones are represented by a blue shaded circle on your map and mean the police are currently looking for Lincoln. A blue zone may be called off with the perk from level one or Lincoln can simply escape the zone or hide from police within it until the search is called off. Red police zones are represented by a red shaded circle on your map and indicate that the police have spotted Lincoln and are either in pursuit or engaged in combat with him. Red zones may be called off with the perk once it has reached level four or Lincoln may try to escape to safety. Health Health Bars Health is shown as green bars above the mini-map. The base amount is two bars which can be increased to a maximum of five bars through the Mob Doctor perk. A health bar that has been partially drained will replenish itself over time, but once they're completely drained it will take an Adrenaline Shot to refill it. The speed in which health replenishes and the amount of Adrenaline needed to completely refill all health bars is dependent on Lincoln's recovery rate, which has a baseline of one shot per bar. Recovery rate can also be increased through the Mob Doctor perk. Tac-Vests Wearing a Tac-Vest protects Lincoln from damage. Any damage received from gunfire, melee combat, falls and even vehicle collisions will be removed from the Tac-Vest until it's depleted. The Tac-Vest's condition is represented by a blue line above the health bars. Death If Lincoln dies any progress from his current mission will be lost as well as about one half of any cash contained in his wallet. He will then respawn at the nearest safehouse, currently owned racket or some other safe location. Weapons and Gear Crowbar The crowbar is used in Lock Pulling. Lock Pulling is a covert way to infiltrate locked doors as well as the only method of opening a Junction Box. On doors you get three attempts, after that you have to kick door, which will draw attention of anyone nearby. On junction boxes a miss exits you from the operation and you will have to redo it. There is no number of missed attempts on junction boxes. When Lock Pulling, the smaller you get the green section on the first step, the larger it will be on the second. Combat Knife During Thicker Than Blood, Lincoln will recover his Combat Knife and it will remain in his inventory from then on, thought it does not appear with other weapons in the wheel menu. The knife is automatically taken out during stealthy, lethal takedowns. The Combat Knife will neutralize an enemy permanently. Firearms Lincoln can only carry two firearms at any given time. This consists of one single-handed weapon and one two-handed one. If another weapon is picked up, the current one of that type will be dropped, but may be picked back up as long as Lincoln remains in the immediate area. Weapons can be selected by entering the wheel menu or using the change weapon button. Ammunition Ammunition is restricted to the weapons full load capacity plus an additional ???? rounds. The additional capacity may be increased through the Gunsmith perk. Ammunition can also be picked up off of fallen enemy and other weapons located in the area. Simply walk over or near the weapon to automatically pick up any spare ammo it holds. Ammunition is not restricted to the exact weapon you're carrying, any similar weapon will yield usable ammo. Combat Melee Using a melee attack on civilians will put them down with one hit. In combat with enemies, multiple punches are required to subdue an opponent. If you are holding a weapon, your melee attacks are stronger and the same is true for the attacking enemy. It is also possible to get a one hit kill while running at an enemy head on. To achieve this, run at the enemy, ending your encounter with a punch, which becomes a takedown if done correctly. Counter Attacks During melee combat you may be prompted to execute a counterattack. If you're successful Lincoln performs a finishing move that wins the battle. This often results in Lincoln flipping the enemy over, slamming him to the ground, and hitting him with whatever weapon is in hand or stomping on their head. This prompt may also appear when you rush an enemy and can achieve a one hit kill. Whistle Whistling draws enemy awareness. Use it while stalking to thin out groups of enemies or to draw them away. Most enemies will typically investigate a noise one at a time. With patience, you can lure multiple enemies into a kill zone killing each with a silent takedown, one after the other. With intel and careful positioning, you can often draw attention to your main target first and avoid the rest of his men. Stealth Takedowns Stealth takedowns can be performed from cover or by sneaking up on an unsuspecting enemy. Using silenced weapons, such as the Silentium pistol which is available free of charge from the Arms Dealer, will help in keeping the enemies awareness of Lincoln to a minimum. Performing a stealth takedown on an enemy will usually result in temporarily stunning those who witness the event. Lincoln can use this to his advantage to either take that enemy out quietly or escape to cover elsewhere. If no other weapon is equipped, the combat knife will be used for all stealth takedowns. You may also select the non-lethal options by going into the Pause Menu > Options > Game > Melee Takedowns > Lethal or Non-Lethal. Regardless of option chosen, fallen enemy stay down permanently. The only difference is the amount of blood and violence shown in-game. Brutal Takedowns When engaged in melee combat you may perform a brutal takedown on an enemy. Notice when engaged in melee with an enemy that the attack button's outer edge is actually a gauge. This gauge fills as you press and hold the Attack button. During melee combat, simply press and hold the Attack button until the red line in the attack gauge enters the white zone and then quickly release the Attack button. If successful Lincoln performs a Brutal Takedown accompanied by a unique attack animation that coincides with the weapon currently held. If no weapon is held, Lincoln will stab the enemy multiple times in the face with his knife. Brutal takedowns can be tricky, as an enemy can disrupt your attack while you're attempting to fill the Brutal Takedown gauge. If you continue to attack the enemy without executing the Brutal Takedown, Lincoln will eventually defeat the enemy with a finishing move or be pushed back. Also look for the counterattack prompt to finish the fight quickly. Interrogations Information coming soon. Recruitment vs Killing From a strictly financial standpoint, killing informants and bosses will almost always yield the higher reward. Recruitment only increases the rackets initial earn, not it's maximum. Without any recruitment, each racket will start off $20,000 short of it's maximum earn. Subsequently, each Trafficking Mission will raise that earn the same amount, rendering any increase from recruitment irrelevant. Even if you chose not to do the trafficking missions, Lincoln receives a maximum of 2% of a rackets earn in Kickback, which is paid every 24 in-game hours. As an example, if an enemy offers $1000 cash when killed versus adding $2000 in earn when recruited, it would take a minimum of 25 in-game days before you broke even on the $1000 cash you gave up, assuming you manage to collect your kickback as soon as it becomes available every game day. Wallet and Bank Information coming soon. Other Gameplay Mechanics *Wiretapping: See Wiretap. *Sitdowns: See Sitdown. *Racket Earn and Kickback: See Kickback. *Perks and Favors: See Perks in Mafia III. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Category:Site Administration